Najstarsza magia
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Fluff, crack, Rincewind.


Musiałam. Ten parring chodził za mną od jakichś trzech lat.

_Z podziękowaniami dla Kury z Biura, która podjęła się zbetowania._

To stara opowieść, jedna z najstarszych na świecie. Chłopiec spotyka dziewczynę...  
Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że ludzie dzielą się na mężczyzn, kobiety, czarownice i magów, należałoby raczej powiedzieć, że mag spotkał czarownicę.  
A zatem mag spotyka czarownicę...

*

Agnes Nitt zawitała do Ankh-Morpork dwa lata starsza i odrobinę mądrzejsza niż poprzednio. Na pewno mądrzejsza niż poprzednio, bo tym razem wcale nie zamierzała uciekać, znikąd ani przed nikim. Chciała tylko pobyć sama – a o wiele łatwiej być samą na zatłoczonej ulicy, gdzie nikt cię nie zna niż w lesie, o którym każdy wie, że chodzisz tam, gdy chcesz być sama.  
No i... chodziło o pamiętanie. Agnes pamiętała Ankh-Morpork i z początkiem jesieni, kiedy niebem przeciągały klucze dzikich gęsi, odczuła przemożną chęć, by je pamiętać na miejscu.  
Przy tym, jako starsza i mądrzejsza, wiedziała, że Ankh-Morpork nie będzie pamiętało jej. I tutaj czekała ją niespodzianka, konkretniej zaś: wpadła na nią na ulicy. Miała smutną, brązową twarz, długie kończyny i w ogólnych zarysach przypominała owłosiony worek na kości.  
- Uuk.  
- Och... – Agnes gorączkowo przeszukiwała zakamarki umysłu. – Bibliotekarz? Miło mi pana... cię... widzieć.  
- Uuk, uuk.  
- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – zaryzykowała.  
- Uuuk?  
- O tak. Oczywiście.  
- Iik! – Bibliotekarz złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. W dotyku przypominał zamszową rękawiczkę, ale coś mówiło Agnes – i na pewno nie była to Perdita – że najlepiej zrobi, nie wyrywając się i spokojnie idąc za nim.

*

Rincewind był człowiekiem światowym i bywałym. Często stykał się z kobietami. I właśnie dlatego nie zaczął się pocić, nie zemdlał, nie uciekł ani nie schował za książką trzymaną do góry nogami*, kiedy jedna z nich wkroczyła na teren biblioteki Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu.  
- Jesteś kobietą! – zawołał, oskarżycielsko mierząc w nią palcem. – Tutaj nie wolno przebywać kobietom! Surowy zakaz!  
- Czarownicą – poprawiła.  
Palec uniósł się nieco, celując teraz w spiczasty kapelusz.  
- To jeszcze gorzej, przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś tańczyła tutaj bez...  
- Uuk – wtrącił Bibliotekarz.  
- Co? Jak to: twój gość?  
- Uuk.  
- Aha...  
Rincewind przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę. Święte oburzenie wypalało się powoli, a razem z nim wypalały się też skromne rezerwy energii i stanowczości. Za chwilę pewnie stanie na tym, że każą mu przynieść herbatę i banany.  
- Przecież jest zakaz... – spróbował jeszcze raz.  
- Uuuk, uuk.  
- Nie wykręcaj się. Jesteś samcem.  
- Uuuk!  
Ten moment kobie... czarownica wykorzystała, by wyciągnąć rękę i tym samym ostatecznie dobić resztki oporu. Światowy i bywały mag nie mógł przecież nie uścisnąć wyciągniętej ręki.  
- Agnes Nitt.  
- E... Rincewind.  
- Uuk.  
- Pójdę do kuchni i zapytam...

*

Mag spotkał czarownicę... A potem spotkał jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Bibliotekarz miał naprawdę dobrą pamięć.  
Za każdym razem rozmawiali ze sobą... trochę, bo czarownice mają to do siebie, że zadają pytania, a magowie, że lubią na nie odpowiadać.  
Mag spotkał czarownicę.  
A potem zadziałała przyczynowość narracyjna.

*

Rincewind zaczął zastanawiać się nad Agnes.  
Nie chodziło o to, że była miła i rozsądna. Ani o to, że miała... że miała kształty. I całkiem ładne włosy, oczywiście. To znaczy, o to też chodziło, ale mniej.  
Znacznie więcej miejsca w umyśle Rincewinda zajmowała teraz jej magia, wyczuwalna nawet tu, w bibliotece, gdzie łańcuchy skuwające księgi trzeszczały czasem, gdy uziemiał się magiczny ładunek. Magia tak stara, że już nie iskrzy i nie wybucha. Może nawet najstarsza...  
Magia, której Agnes wcale nie chciała. O ile dobrze rozumiał, została czarownicą tylko dlatego, że talent szedł za nią jak bezdomny kot.  
Wszyscy wiedzą, że koty to uparte dranie.

*

Agnes zaczęła zastanawiać się nad Rincewindem. W tym samym czasie Perdita myślała o człowieku mającym dostęp do Wiedzy Tajemnej, ale nie trzeba było zwracać na nią uwagi.  
Najciekawsze w Rincewindzie – swoją drogą, całkiem miłym w sposób, który nazwałaby obronnym – wydawało się to, że nie miał w sobie ani grama talentu do magii. Nawet jego kapelusz był kapeluszem „Magga", co akurat mogłaby zmienić przy użyciu igły, nici i nożyczek, gdyby tylko...  
W praktyce oznaczało to, że Rincewind mógł zostać właściwie każdym. No, może niekoniecznie bohaterem, ani żołnierzem, ani strażnikiem miejskim. I... Agnes przymknęła oczy, odtwarzając obraz maga na wewnętrznej stronie powiek... No tak, kowalem też nie. I raczej nie drwalem.  
Jednak, pomijając powyższe zawody i kilka pokrewnych, Rincewind mógł zostać każdym. I z jakiegoś powodu wybrał właśnie magię. Hm...  
_Tak naprawdę, to we mnie nie ma ani jednej magicznej kości._  
Skoro już o kościach mowa... Agnes popatrzyła w zadumie na paczkę z domu. Hmm.

*

Przypadkowe rozmowy, a potem przypadkowe myśli to dobry wstęp do przypadkowych spotkań, które niepostrzeżenie przestają być przypadkowe. Często się sprawdza.  
I tym razem nie było inaczej. Od słowa do słowa, od myśli do myśli, powoli docierali do siebie metodą prób i błędów... Nie.  
Prawdę mówiąc, to była metoda samych błędów.

*

Pierwszy błąd popełniła Agnes.  
Rincewind przyjrzał się paczce. Nie miał ciotek ani babek, które mogłyby wysyłać mu paczki z... no, z tym, co wysyłają ciotki i babki. O ile sobie przypominał, nie miał też żadnych zatargów z Gildiami ani z żadnym z lokalnych gangów.  
- Dla mnie? – powtórzył podejrzliwie. – Jesteś pewien?  
- Uuk.  
No tak, „Rincewind" zapisane starannym charakterem pisma na szarym papierze mogło stanowić pewną wskazówkę. Jak duże było ryzyko, że pożałuje otwarcia przesyłki?  
- Od kogo?  
- Uuk?  
- „Nie wiesz"? To ma być odpowiedź?  
No dobrze, przecież wiedział. Podejrzewał. W każdym razie dopuszczał taką możliwość.  
Rozwinął papier.  
To były ciastka. Rincewind nie miał co prawda wielkiego doświadczenia w tym zakresie, ale domowość i szczęśliwe dzieciństwo wręcz z nich parowały. Były puszyste, lekko maślane w smaku, rumiane z zewnątrz i czarne od rodzynek w środku. I... Rincewind zjadł jeszcze jedno... Patrząc na ilość, wystarczyłoby ich dla całego wydziału nieudanych magów.  
I były przeznaczone dla niego. Agnes Nitt przysłała mu paczkę domowych ciastek. No nie, naprawdę...  
- Nie wspominała przypadkiem o „tym biedaku"?  
- Uuk?  
- Tak tylko spytałem.  
Może i nie pasował wymiarami do klasycznego wizerunku maga, ale czy pasował czymkolwiek innym? Do licha, przecież mieszkał na Uniwersytecie, a to gwarantowało minimum pięć solidnych posiłków dziennie. I miał pracę, płatną na tyle, że mógł raz w tygodniu wybrać się na piwo do Załatanego Bębna. Nie potrzebował dokarmiania!  
- Uuk.  
- Chyba zostało jeszcze jedno. Częstuj się.  
A już zwłaszcza nie potrzebował, by dokarmiała go Agnes Nitt.

*

Tym sposobem przyszła kolej na błąd Rincewinda, który postanowił udowodnić Agnes, że... Postanowił jej udowodnić, ot co.  
„Spagetteria Mammy Fiammetti" spełniała wszelkie kryteria restauracji, które przewodniki zwykły nazywać przytulnymi: była niewielka, prowadzona przez sympatyczną rodzinę z Brindisi, dość elegancka, by zaprowadzić do niej damę i na tyle niedroga, by móc zostać wpuszczonym razem z nią. Mieli niezłą kuchnię. Mieli nawet serwety na stołach – w biało-czerwoną kratę, więc, zważywszy na mocno pomidorowe menu, prawie nie było widać zabrudzeń.  
Wydawało się, że to dobry wybór.  
A potem Rincewind odkrył, że w Spagetterii mieli też Nastrój.  
Stoliki ustawiono daleko od siebie, najwyraźniej dokładając wszelkich starań, by wszystkie znalazły się w cieniu. Zdawało się przy tym, że według stolarza służyły one nie do tego, by przy nich jeść, ale by nad nimi nachylać się ku sobie, a pod nimi trącać się kolanami – były chyba dwukrotnie węższe niż te w Załatanym Bębnie. W lokalu nie brakowało świec, ale one z kolei raczej poruszały cienie niż dawały światło. W dodatku jeden z synów Mammy Fiammetti właśnie wspomagał Nastrój śpiewem, a drugi wtórował mu na skrzypcach. Przy bardziej co bardziej uczuciowych fragmentach trzeba było ich przekrzykiwać, jednak w przypadku Agnes i Rincewinda nie robiło to szczególnej różnicy – byli zbyt pochłonięci szukaniem tematu do rozmowy.  
I próbami odsunięcia nóg za oparcia krzeseł.  
- Wiesz, o czym on śpiewa!? – zawołała wreszcie Agnes.  
- O ostrygach! – odkrzyknął Rincewind. – I soku z cytryny!  
Młody Fiammetti przeszedł do melodyjnego, brindisińskiego refrenu.  
- A teraz?  
- E... Coś w stylu „mniam-mniam-mniam" – Mag tłumaczył prędko, zadowolony z faktu, że rozmowa podtrzymuje się sama. - I znowu o ostrygach. Tak, o otwieraniu młodych o... och.  
- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała czujnie Agnes.  
- O tak. Doskonale.  
Piosenka o ostrygach dobiegła końca. Muzykanci odeszli na zaplecze, by pokrzepić się winem**, a nad stolikiem znów zawisło milczenie - tyle, że tym razem nic go nie wypełniało. Mamma Fiammetti przyniosła talerze, potem zabrała. Agnes od czasu do czasu wyciągała rękę, by odgonić od świecy zabłąkaną ćmę. Rincewind myślał gorączkowo.  
Restauracja. Kobie... czarownica. Jest z czarownicą w restauracji z Nastrojem, są tutaj sami (nie licząc pozostałych gości, Mammy i jej synów), przed chwilą... argh... znowu niechcący trącili się kolanami, wszędzie wokół są świece i różne takie, a Agnes patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Powinien coś powiedzieć. Musi coś powiedzieć. Myśl!  
- Ehm... Czy ktoś mówił ci kiedyś, że masz piękne włosy? – zapytał.  
Jakaś samobójcza ćma zasyczała smętnie, gdy udało jej się wreszcie zderzyć z płomieniem świecy.

*

W jednym z modelowych morporskich pokojów do wynajęcia – czyli małym, nędznie umeblowanym, z nieszczelnym oknem i niemal artystyczną plątaniną zacieków na ścianach – Agnes leżała w łóżku i ustalała fakty.  
Zjedli razem kolację. Rozglądali się, dużo milczeli, przez chwilę rozmawiali o ostrygach. To wszystko. Z całą pewnością.  
Z całą pewnością to była randka, uznała Perdita. Przecież powiedział jej komplement.  
Też coś. Wszyscy mówią, że ma niezłe włosy. No dobrze, powiedział „piękne", ale to przecież na jedno wychodzi.  
Ale nie wtedy, kiedy chłopak zabiera dziewczynę do eleganckiej restauracji na kolację przy świecach (w Lancre też wieczorami jadano przy świecach, ale z jakiegoś powodu Perdita uznała ten fakt za znaczący), a w tle ktoś śpiewa romantyczną brindisińską piosenkę.  
O ostrygach, pomyślała Agnes, czując, że rumieniec powoli pnie się w górę. Poza tym, Rincewind już dawno nie jest chło...  
Nieważne. On ma względem niej Zamiary! Musiała wreszcie zrozumieć, że...  
Perdita perorowała w najlepsze. Tymczasem Agnes, która nie mogła po prostu zatkać uszu i nie słuchać, naciągnęła koc na głowę, pozwalając rumieńcowi podpłynąć aż po cebulki włosów.

*

Zgodnie z najlepszymi tradycjami narracji, w tym samym momencie Rincewind również w zadumie wpatrywał się w sufit. Wystarczyłaby tabliczka na drzwiach, myślał. Powinno się przecież ostrzegać ludzi, że w lokalu panuje Nastrój. Otóż to. Zdecydowanie. Bo przecież...  
Co mu strzeliło do głowy, by prawić jej komplementy!?  
Rincewind zastanawiał się, czy nie zgłosić zażalenia.

*

Agnes odczekała chwilę, na wypadek, gdyby Perdita zamierzała jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Potem odczekała nieco dłuższą chwilę, aż przestanie się rumienić. A potem wyciągnęła Wnioski.  
Od tego momentu błędy zaczęły następować po sobie lawinowo, doprowadzając do momentu, w którym, żeby naprawić jeden, trzeba było popełnić dwa kolejne.

*

Jeśli Rincewind nie upuścił sobie na stopę ciężkiego tomiska, to stało się tak tylko dlatego, że akurat żadnego nie trzymał. A chwila – pełna starej, unoszącej włoski na karku magii, desperackiego uśmiechu i przede wszystkim Agnes Nitt wyłaniającej się nagle zza regału – bardzo sprzyjała upuszczaniu ciężkich przedmiotów.  
- Ehm… Witaj – odezwał się niepewnie mag. - Wybacz, ale Bibliotekarza chwilowo nie…  
- Czy chciałbyś może pokazać mi Ankh-Morpork?  
- Co? – zdziwił się. O ile pamiętał, Agnes mieszkała kiedyś w Ankh-Morpork. W takim razie raczej trudno było je przeoczyć.  
- Nie dzisiaj – dodała szybko. – Kiedy będziesz mieć trochę czasu. Jutro.  
- Ehm… Żaden problem.

*

Z reguły w tym momencie historii zaczynają budzić się Mroczne Namiętności.  
- Jest jesień – przypomniał chłodno Rincewind. – Koniec sezonu. Idź spać, pościeliłem ci już w szafie. Poza tym będziesz się nudził. Mówię poważnie. Ona nie ma nawet walizki, z którą mógłbyś się zapoznać. Nic ciekawego, sam widzisz. No więc zostań tutaj. Zostań, mówię!  
Trzask!  
- A rób, co chcesz, ty… ty synu walizki!  
Tym razem jednak obudził się tylko Bagaż.

*

Kiedy tak stał na rogu Śmietnikowej i Chytrych Rzemieślników, obserwując zbliżający się spiczasty kapelusz, Rincewind zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy. Będą sami. Na zatłoczonych ulicach, tak, ale w praktyce oznaczało to tylko tyle, że będą sami na widoku.  
„Żaden problem", żeby to…!  
Agnes została powitana spanikowanym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto właśnie dostrzegł pierwsze toczące się wzdłuż zbocza kamyczki problemów.  
- To… idziemy?  
- Tak. Oczywiście.  
- Rincewindzie?  
- Tak?  
- Jakaś skrzynka idzie za nami…  
- To Bagaż – wyjaśnił z kamienną miną, po czym dodał głośno: - Nie trzeba zwracać na niego uwagi!  
Zadziwiające, jak ironicznie może brzmieć trzask zamykanego wieka.

*

Wieża Sztuk wydawała się idealnym miejscem do podziwiania Ankh-Morpork. Pozwalała zobaczyć je od razu, w całej okazałości - a fakt, że z tego miejsca miasto z jego nędznymi kamieniczkami, zaułkami i rynsztokami zlewało się w jedną masę, z której wystawały tylko co bardziej monumentalne kawałki architektury, stanowił dodatkową premię.  
A w każdym razie na pewno stanowił dla kogoś, kto wychował się w górach.  
- Masz lęk wysokości – stwierdziła Agnes.  
- Ależ skąd! – zaprzeczył gorliwie Rincewind, mocniej przylegając plecami do ściany. Nie skłamał. Wychował się w mieście, codziennie mijał wysokie budynki i z całą stanowczością mógł stwierdzić, że się ich nie boi. To grunt stawał się przerażający, kiedy znajdował się za daleko od nóg.  
- Trzęsiesz się.  
- Od magii – wyjaśnił. – Kamienie, z których zbudowano Wieżę, są tak naładowane magią, że… Że mogą wprawić co wrażliwszych magów w wibracje.  
- Jesteś zielonkawy na twarzy.  
- Tak to wygląda, prawda? Ha ha. To odblask świateł miasta. Otóż to. Kiedy świeci księżyc, jego światło nakłada się na… Na ten odblask i daje zielonkawy odcień. Nie widzisz tego, ale ty też jesteś teraz zielona. Ha ha. To znaczy trochę zielona. Bez urazy.  
Agnes popatrzyła najpierw na niebo, zasnute chmurami gęstymi jak budyń, potem zaś na ciemną bryłę miasta, w której zapalały się pierwsze ogniki okien.  
- Aha – powiedziała tylko.

*

Jeśli spojrzeć obiektywnie i w rozsądnej odległości od gruntu, to wieczór był naprawdę udany.  
Spacerowali. Podziwiali wspaniałą architekturę. Spróbowali egzotycznej zupy z płetwy rekina, sprzedawanej przy jednym z ulicznych kramów. Wzięli udział w tradycyjnej morporskiej rozrywce, czyli staniu i gapieniu się – tym razem na mężczyznę, który próbował udobruchać żonę, metodycznie wyrzucającą przez okno zawartość jego szafy. Czytali plakaty Opery; Rincewind z początku próbował tłumaczyć tytuły, jednak poddał się przy „Nodze kabaczku zamaskowanej". Obejrzeli doki. Ignorowali Bagaż.  
I, choć nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, przez chwilę byli o krok od skoku w spodnie czasu.

*

_Szefie, kup kwiatek dla swojej damy._  
Wystarczyła zwykła, handlowa zaczepka, żeby padły pewne słowa – takie, o których oboje by wiedzieli, nawet, jeśli padłyby tylko w ich własnych głowach. Zależnie od tego, czy Rincewind podarowałby Agnes przywiędły (ale za to starannie podmalowany) goździk czy też nie, coś zostałoby między nimi na dobre ustalone.  
_Szefie, kup kwiatek dla swojej damy._  
Ale tego dnia spodnie czasu najwyraźniej suszyły się na sznurze.

*

Albert Wriggs potrafił wyczuć zysk, co w zawodzie ulicznego kwiaciarza oznaczało przede wszystkim wyczuwanie atmosfery, jaką generowali wokół siebie zakochani. Doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy, kiedy dwoje ludzi przystaje nagle na chodniku i patrzy na siebie, o tak…  
Oznaczało to zazwyczaj, że zakochany będzie skłonny zapłacić.  
_Szefie, kup kwiatek dla swojej damy._  
Ale kto tam wie tych ludzi w spiczastych kapeluszach...

*

Może i światła miasta bardziej dryfowały niż igrały na mętnych falach Ankh. Może i wiatr niósł właśnie zapach miasta zamiast ożywczej, morskiej bryzy. Ale i tak Mosiężny Most wieczorem stawał się jednym z najpiękniejszych zakątków Ankh-Morpork. Przyjemnie było na nim stać.  
- A tutaj – Rincewind wychylił się nieco, by pokazać, gdzie – są heraldyczne hipopotamy. Legenda głosi, że jeśli miasto znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, hipopotamy wstaną i…  
- Uciekną.  
- O. Znasz tę legendę?  
- Zgadywałam – odrzekła Agnes, już od dłuższej chwili wpatrzona w kanciasty profil maga.  
Jeśli chodzi o zakłopotane milczenie, to trochę przypominało powietrze w Morpork: po jakimś czasie człowiek zaczynał się do niego przyzwyczajać.  
Bagaż ziewnął.  
- Jak ci się podoba miasto? – zagadnął szybko Rincewind, świadom, że za plecami Agnes Bagaż właśnie demonstruje światu jego bieliznę. Cóż, przynajmniej czystą.  
- Bardzo… zagraniczne – przyznała ostrożnie czarownica. – Naprawdę przyjemne.  
- Cieszę się.  
- Tak?  
- Naprawdę.  
Z całą pewnością była jakaś magia w tym, że ich dłonie spotkały się przypadkiem na kamiennej balustradzie. Z całą pewnością była też w tym, że ich natychmiast nie cofnęli. I – nawet, jeśli oboje przy tym drgnęli – z całą pewnością nie była to magia tkwiąca w kamieniach.

*

To szaleństwo! Zastanów się, człowieku, a najlepiej wybij to sobie z głowy!  
Rincewind bardzo chciał mieć kogoś, kto by mu to powiedział. Bagaż jednak z natury nie był zbyt rozmowny, a Bibliotekarz… Bibliotekarz nie rozumiał istoty problemu, ot co.  
- Uuk? – zapytał po prostu, siedząc na biurku i obserwując miotającego się maga. Nogi Rincewinda, jak zwykle w sytuacjach stresowych, zareagowały samodzielnie; ponieważ jednak w tym przypadku ucieczka wymagałaby oddzielenia się od reszty Rincewinda, poprzestały na nerwowym krążeniu po bibliotece.  
- To chyba oczywiste. Jest kobietą!  
- Uuk.  
- Chodzi mi o pod kapeluszem. No właśnie. Jest kobietą. Kobiety wypalają w człowieku magię, przecież wiesz.  
- Uuk, uuk.  
- Może i bez różnicy, ale… ale chodzi o zasadę. W końcu jestem magiem czy nie?  
- Iiik?  
Rincewind obronnym gestem złapał za rondo swojego kapelusza.  
- Nie pomagasz mi – oświadczył. Po chwili milczenia ciągnął dalej, ale jakby bez przekonania: – Zresztą, to jakieś szaleństwo. Jest dwa razy młodsza ode mnie! Pewnie wcale nie myśli o tym, żeby… A nawet gdyby, w co wątpię, bo to po prostu śmieszne… to i tak nie wiem, jak długo zamierza zostać w Morpork.  
Bibliotekarz wręczył mu banana.

*

Agnes z kolei miała kogoś, kto mógłby jej powiedzieć, że to szaleństwo.  
To szaleństwo, oświadczyła z zachwytem Perdita. Więc na co jeszcze czekasz?

*

To z pewnością nie był najbardziej nieporadny pocałunek w historii romansów – ale tylko dlatego, że ostatecznie do niego nie doszło.  
Udało im się nachylić ku sobie i zaraz szybko odwrócić, kiedy napotkali swój wzrok. Udało im się zamknąć oczy i odwrócić jeszcze raz. Udało im się nawet zderzyć rondami kapeluszy.  
- Uuk?  
A potem rozległ się szelest poprawianej odzieży i nerwowe potupywanie osób, które starają się w możliwie najbardziej naturalny sposób nie stać za blisko siebie.  
- O, tutaj jesteś! My właśnie…  
- Właśnie na ciebie czekaliśmy.  
- Właśnie.  
- Dokładnie tak.  
- Uuk?  
- Pójdę do kuchni i zapytam – westchnął zrezygnowany Rincewind.  
- Pomogę ci – dodała szybko Agnes.  
Mówi się, że czarownica zawsze upomni się o swoje, że nie wypuści tego, co uznała za własne, nawet, jeśli odrąbać jej rękę***. No więc teraz Agnes nie zamierzała pozwolić, by uciekł jej pierwszy pocałunek.

Za drugim razem poszło im o wiele lepiej.

*

Przy podwieczorku, tradycyjnie składającym się z herbaty i bananów, Rincewind zapytał nagle:  
- Jak długo zamierzasz pozostać w Morpork?  
A potem, zauważył Bibliotekarz, oboje wyglądali na bardzo nieszczęśliwych, kiedy Agnes odpowiedziała:  
- Do poniedziałku. – Bardzo dyplomatycznie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie była niedziela.  
Bibliotekarz wręczył czarownicy banana.

*

Tej nocy Agnes wielokrotnie i bardzo starannie sprawdziła stan swojej miotły. Nie była nigdzie uszkodzona. Nie gubiła witek. Nie wyglądało też na to, by miała nagle wpaść w turbulencje albo, dajmy na to, pęknąć na pół… w kontakcie ze ścianą pokoju, na przykład…  
Miotła była w idealnym stanie, można było spokojnie wracać na niej do domu. Ojej…  
Jak teraz kursują dyliżanse do Lancre?  
Właściwie, myślała Agnes, pomocnik bibliotekarza to nie jest jakaś szczególnie błyskotliwa kariera. Właściwie na zamku w Lancre wciąż brakowało nadwornego maga. Właściwie, myślała, to Rincewind nie ma tutaj zbyt wielu przyjaciół ani żadnej rodziny. Właściwie…  
Właściwie, przerwała Perdita, to on nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby tutaj zostać.

*

Przyczynowość narracyjna zadziałała i tym razem: Rincewind również nie spał.  
- Proszę bardzo – powiedział do sufitu. – Niech jedzie. To znaczy leci. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. W końcu Agnes miała rodzinę, tam, w Lancre. I na pewno przyjaciół i te stare czarownice, którym trzeba było pomóc. Właśnie tak. Na pewno w Lancre bardzo potrzebowali młodych czarownic.  
Tylko że w Ankh-Morpork młode czarownice też były potrzebne. I to jeszcze jak.  
Rincewind przewrócił się na drugi bok, nasłuchując odległego turkotu dyliżansów. Niech to demon…

*

Wpadli na siebie z samego rana, już w bramie Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu. Oboje mieli miny ludzi, którzy szykują się do skoku w przepaść, ale byli zbyt przejęci, by zwrócić na to uwagę.  
- Agnes!  
- Rincewindzie…  
- Wiesz, tak sobie…  
- Posłuchaj, zastanowiłam się nad tym…  
- … pomyślałem trochę przez noc i…  
- … i w Morpork na pewno znajdę jakieś zajęcie…  
- … właściwie bywałem już w górach, na pewno damy sobie radę…  
- … i postanowiłam, że jednak zostaję.  
- … no więc jadę z tobą.  
Minęła pełna zakłopotanego milczenia chwila, potrzebna na to, by zdać sobie sprawę z faktu, że tuż za krawędzią przepaści były gałęzie, o które właśnie zaczepiło się ubraniem.  
- Tego… Naprawdę? – odezwał się wreszcie Rincewind.  
- Naprawdę… chcesz? – upewniła się Agnes.  
Przepaść okazała się mieć pluszowe dno.

*Książki mające posłużyć za kamuflaż ZAWSZE trzyma się do góry nogami.  
** I zapewne młodymi ostrygami.  
*** W takim wypadku prawdopodobnie zaczęłaby się też kategorycznie upominać o rękę.


End file.
